Duo's Insomnia
by AnimeOnna
Summary: Duo hasn't been able to sleep since the war was over. During the war he thought his nightmares were over, but as soon as it was over, the Maxwell Church Tragety continued to haunt his mind. This is a fic in which he finnaly finds the courage to sleep. 12


Duo's Insomnia  
  
Warnings: this fic contains slight hints of shounen-ai. Don't like it? You can leave if you wanna. Rated PG for one word.  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I no own, so you no sue! [jeez, I don't even own the poem. Disclaimer for a disclaimer.] *goes up to owners* Can I at least have Duo? Owners: *shake head* A.O: awww, man. *sniffle* On with the fic!  
  
Duo Maxwell sat on the couch in front of the TV. It was two in the morning, and sleep had not found him yet. He was tired as shit, yes, but he couldn't sleep.  
Part of it was that he was almost afraid to sleep. He always had nightmares and during the war it took a lot of effort for Duo to sleep. Now that the war was over, he didn't need sleep because he didn't need energy for battles that were nonexistent. So he just didn't bother with the effort.  
This would've been fine and dandy if Wing's former pilot wasn't sleeping peacefully on the other side of the couch, in Duo's plain view. Every so often the braided boy would steal an envious glance at his ex- partner. 'How can HE sleep so easily when I can't even close my eyes?!'  
But, despite being extremely tired, Duo kind of liked watching Heero sleep. He looked so out of character. His face had a soft, angelic expression. Not a stone cold omae-o-korosu expression.  
Heero's face began to twitch. He was shivering, That was understandable. Tanktop and spandex, no climate control in the pathetic excuse for an apartment, and it was probably below zero Fahrenheit outside.  
'He needs a blanket,' thought Duo, but he was too tired to move from the couch to the linen closet. 'I suppose I would be an okay substitute.' He nearly smirked at his thoughts as he scooted over to Heero and put an arm around his shaking shoulders. Anything more intimate would be dangerous to Duo's well being if Heero woke up.  
"Wait...shit, he's not cold, he's havin' a nightmare." Sure enough Heero's closed eyes squinted in agony and he tossed a little. "Hey, calm down, man. Just a dream," said Duo softly to the sleeping boy. Heero grunted and turned his head from side to side, and seconds later, bolted upright, breathing heavily.  
"Damn, every night," he said, not noticing the presence of the other pilot.  
"Every night what, Hee-kun?" Duo very much enjoyed the look of surprise on Mr. Perfect's face.  
"It's nothing."  
"Like Hell, it's nothing. I was here the entire time, man." His expression changed to sternly concerned. Heero just grunted in response. "Listen, man. We all have nightmares. And it's sure as Hell justifiable: we've fought in a war, for chrissakes. I have em too. Can't sleep too well because of em." Duo squirmed a little. He hadn't planned on revealing that. Especially not in front of Heero. But now that it was out, there was nothing he could do. He decided to cover it up with something. Not a lie, never a lie, but something. "So! Now that you know one of my little intimate secrets, ya gotta make it even and tell me what's botherin ya."  
Duo almost giggled. He knew Heero couldn't resist that. Being even was one of the many things the Perfect Soldier seemed to have in his code of honor.  
Heero sighed. "Get comfortable. This might take a while."  
Duo's mind reeled. Mostly with sarcastic comments, like, "Heero Yuy taking a while to talk about something! Gasp! Twighlight Zone!" and "Jeez, more two sentences in one line." and "Oooh, story time!" But he kept them all in his head, not wanting to make Heero lose his will to speak.  
Heero proceeded to tell the story of the little girl he had accidentally killed. How she gave him her flower and how he had blown up the base the night after and when he had blown it up, it had blown up a civilian dwelling. Duo nearly choked when he heard about Heero finding the dead little dog and walking away, flower and puppy in hand. Heero ended his story with: "So. What makes you unable to sleep?"  
Duo sighed and put his hands behind his head. "This story's even longer than yours." And he started the retelling of his life at the Maxwell Church. It took about a half-hour to explain everything.  
"I can see why you don't sleep."  
"Hey, I said, 'can't sleep too well,' not 'don't.'" Yet another cover- up not-lie. He had said that. He never said anything about not sleeping at all, even though it was true.  
"I know you don't sleep, Duo. You look like the living dead each morning and I hear you at night. At least now I know why."  
"S'pose you think I should be stronger than that. That I should just sleep and get used to it?"  
"I never said that."  
"Well, I should anyway. It's part of what makes me the God of Death, after all."  
"Duo, I know exactly what's coming next so: No, it wasn't your fault that the church was attacked, and, despite what you think, I think you're strong. For the past year you've been able to smile and act like nothing ever happened. It takes strength to do that..." Finally realising how much he let out, Heero closed his mouth, but stared hard at the braided former pilot to show he truly meant what he said.  
Duo, who by this point had turned away from the other boy, sounded slightly surprised. "Y'think I'm strong?" he mumbled in a low voice.  
"'Night," said Heero, getting up and starting to leave the room for the bedroom they shared.  
"You've never said anything nice to me before..." Heero stopped. He hadn't, had he? All he ever said to Duo was mission reports, commands, other dutiful things, and a couple of insults here and there. From what he could remember, he had never complimented Duo, or in the least ever said "Hello."  
"Hn." Heero sat back down next to Duo, who still had his back turned. "Yes. I think you're strong." Maybe he would sleep out here tonight. He didn't feel like leaving the American alone. "G'night." He sat down on the couch right next to Duo, reclined in his seat, put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.  
Duo just sat there completely dumbstruck. Heero was staying out here, said Duo was strong, and now he was about to fall asleep not three inches away! He was warm, too. Very warm. Unlike Duo, who was effing FREEZING for some reason. He wrapped his arms around his knees and shivered. Stupid January. Stupid weather that took place in January. Stupid blankets that were all in the wash. Stupid Duo who was too lazy to get them out of the dryer. Stupid broken climate control. Stupid Heero who had just peeked open his eyes to see Duo showing weakness after just being labeled strong. Duo didn't notice this, though, and was quite startled when he felt a thin, muscular arm snake itself around his shoulders and pull him closer.  
"Cold enough for you?" came a somewhat sarcastic remark belonging to Heero. Duo, though he usually would've said something by now, decided to uncharacteristically not reply, but rather enjoy the warmth he was now feeling. But whether the warmth was feeling-wise or temperature-wise, he wasn't quite sure. Only because he was overcome with long awaited sleep a few seconds later.  
  
Owari  
  
A/N Yatta! Finished! I'm the kind of writer who takes, like, a long time just to do a one-shot. A one-shot that only takes three sittings is increadably fast. Please R/R, I'd really like the feedback (and I WILL reply) 


End file.
